Ties That Bind
by Loulou689
Summary: It is the aftermath of the incident that happened at the end of "Zombie apocalypse" Some of the fallen crew have to learn how to deal with their injuries and one of there deaths! They also have a funeral for Ruzek and Will and somebody else, keep reading to find out who it is.
1. On a road

Voight felt powerless watching Severide and Casey rushing to save the van full of cops, doctors, nurses and paramedics. "Voight somethings wrong with Hailey" Jay says as he summons Voight. "What!" says voight as he walks over to his car. "I don't think she's breathing right!" Jay says really worried now. "Did she hit her chest or complain when the structure came down on her?" Voight says trying to get a diagnosis. "No what if this is not related to the injury?" Jay asked. "What about an infection, her leg it could be infected" Voight says as he calls over Kidd. "Kidd I need your help, she isn't breathing right she is sweating and her leg is bleeding again" "The bone was sticking out wasn't it, so it could have dirt in the wound or rubble and when they put it back in it could of put the rubble in deeper" Kidd explained. "But surely when she was decontaminated it would of gotten rid of the rubble in the open wound" Jay says. "Hailey when they decontaminated you did they wash your leg wound?" asked Kidd. "No" Hailey says unable to open her eyes. "We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible ok."Kidd says forgetting what has just happened right in front of them.

Severide come back with Kim, Atwater and Maggie. "Where's Gabby, Erin, Natalie and Casey?" Voight asks. "Natalie, Gabby and Erin are stuck the truck impacted there side." "Oh god Erin!" said Voight walking up the van. Hank then got into the van and sat with Erin. "Erin Kid can you hear me if you can I'm gonna get you out, just stay with me." Voight says and just then the emergency services showed up. "what have we got" says a EMT. "Car accident 3 people are trapped in the van the other 3 are over there" Voight says. "ok Hey sweety whats your name?" An EMT says. "That is Kim , that is kevin and I'm Maggie" Maggie says. Kim is in shock unable to speak. "Its ok your safe now" EMT says as she checks Kim over. She then checks that kevin is alright and finally Maggie. "Good news, Kim and Kevin you don't need any stitches or anything but we are gonna take you to the hospital just to safe. Maggie you need to go to hospital to get that elbow reduced." The EMT explained. "What about Erin, Natalie and Gabby?" Maggie asks. "I am going to check up on them now just be patient, we will get you to chicago med soon. The female EMT walked over to the van with the 3 trapped patients "Ok what have we got here?"she asked. "The front passenger is pinned in looks like a serious head wound she looks like she has a collapsed lung the back passenger closest to the truck has cuts and a glass shrapnel peircing her abdomen. The passenger here has what looks like a broken leg and had a severe head wound. They all haven't regained conciousness" said Severide explaining all of their conditions. "Ok thank you. If you would get out of the car the quicker you do that the quicker we can get them out." Said the EMT as she got to work on getting them got Erin out first, put her on a back board and transported her to chicago med, Jay decided to go with her he wanted her to wake up and see someone she knew. They also transported Hailey in another ambo. Maggie went with Hailey with Kidd. Antonio went to go help out with the extraction of Gabby and Natalie. "The truck is coming unstable, we need to hurry this up" shouted one the firemen. "We have a dilema we can free Natalie but Gabby is gonna need a lot more time to get her out if we do it wrong she could bleed out within a couple minutes." said one of the EMT'S. "You can't leave her in there she's gonna die you gotta get her out!" Casey says running to the van and jumping in to kiss Gabby. "Casey come on get out let them work" Severide said convincing him to get out the van to let them do their jobs. "Right I want the front passenger out now we have wasted enough time already" said one of the firefighters. Once they freed Natalie she was rushed straight to hospital. Gabby was the only one left in the car.

"What have we got here" said Dr Connor Rhodes. "Female 29 prolonged entrapment hasn't regained consciousness GCS 7" said on of the EMT'S. "Erin? We are gonna get you fixed up ok." Connor said seeming shocked. They got Erin to bagdag 1 were Dr Rhodes starting assessing her. "Dr Rhodes we got 3 more ambos en route as well as a cop car with 2 patients involved in the RTC" said one of the nurses who had just got of the phone with the paramedics. "Ok everybody listen up we need as many begs free as possible we have several ambulances arriving I need beds for those patients to go" says Connor ordering everyone around. Connor then went back to Erin to assess her injuries but all of a sudden she started crashing. "I need some help in here, she's crashing. Get a interbation tube we need to secure her airway then get her straight to CT once she has stabilized." Connor said taking the lead. "What's happening why are you putting that tube down her she'll choke." Jay says getting really worried about a woman he cares about. "We need to put the tube in so she can still get oxygen around her body we'll know more once we get the test results just be patient. Monique can you escort Jay to the waiting room or the doctors lounge please. Also where is your brother?" Connor asks. "Will is dead so is Adam Ruzek the people involved in the car crash was; Erin, Natalie, Gabby, Maggie, Atwater and Kim and somethings Wrong with Hailey she is the ambulance behind Erin so everything is falling apart right about now" Jay says trying not to break down or fall apart. "Jay man i'm so sorry" Connor says bringing a tear to his eye to the news about Will they haven't seen eye to eye in the past but they were still friends. "Dr Bekker, Dr Rhodes INCOMING!" said one of the nurses. They wheeled Hailey out of the ambulance with Maggie by her side. "Female 28 possible infection GCS 10 fallen through to 8 en route. She has been in and out of consciousness! " said the paramedic who had been looking after Hailey. "How is she Maggie?" Jay asked getting overwhelmed. "I'm pretty sure her leg wound is infected because they didn't clean it properly she is deteriorating." Maggie said as she winced in pain. "But she's gonna be alright right?" Jay asked. "We don't know yet" Maggie says. "MAGGIE! Are you ok we heard what happening. What happened to your elbow?" Says April and Monique rushing up to her checking to see if she is ok. "I'm fine!" says Maggie. "Ok lets get you checked out" says April as they start moving towards a treatment room. Ava got Hailey into a room and started checking her out when Jay walked into the room. "Jay just the person, was Hailey involved in the crash, how did she get this?" Ava asked. "No she was in the car behind and she got that because someon estole the grenade launcher and fired and kncked a structure downand Hailey got trapped underneath it she was expsed to mud zombie guts and blood from Will Halstead her bone was sticking but Gabby, Natalie and Brett reduced it" Jay said as he took a death breath. "Ok thanks Jay but when you said Will's blood what happened?" Ava asked. "Ummm he's dead he died a couple hours ago something exploded and his heart stopped and Maggie said if they brought him back he would be brain dead or severe deficits" Jay responded as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry Jay!" Ava said. The doors to ambulance opened again it was Natalie. "Dr Choi incoming its Natalie" said April running out of Maggie's room. They unload Natalie from the ambulance "Female 29 prolonged entrapment GCS 9 fallen to 6 en route severe head injury possible spinal injury." said the paramedic as she handed Natalie over. As Dr Choi checks over Natalie while Dr Sam Zanetti checked on Maggie. "Ok what have we got Monique?" "Female 32 involved in a RTC about 1 hour ago sustained a dislocated elbow GCS has been 15 through route" Monique said giving Sam her diagnosis. Maggie gets confused "Where's Gabby and Natalie wait Where is Natalie I need to talk to her about Will, god where is she?" "Maggie look at me Natalie is here being treated by Ethan and Gabby is still at the scene they are still trying to extract her" April says trying to calm Maggie down. "Hey April get a head CT as well just to be safe" Sam orders.

**Back at the scene of the accident**

"Gabby baby just hold on a little longer ok" says Casey getting more irritable by the minute. "Casey they'll get her out." says Severide trying to comfort him. They moved the truck back to access the van from the left hand side and they used the jaw of life to pry the door open put a C collar on her put Gabby on a back board, secured the wound and got her out of there. She felt like she was in that van forever but it was like 1 hour. They wheeled her to the ambulance like they did with the other patients and drove to Chicago med. On the way to med Gabby started crashing "Hey step on the gas she's coding" said the paramedic in the back. "Ok Chicago med is 3 minutes out" said the paramedic driving. "Come on Gabby don't give up keep fighting. The paramedic started chest compressions then asked Casey to take over while they intubated her then the paramedic continued compressions. "Come on Gabby please!" says Matt as tears fall from his face onto her arm. " Were here. Ok this is Gabriella Dawson approximately 1 hour ago she was involved in a RTC which lead to a prolonged entrapment GCS has stayed 11 throughout route however she coded in the rig and haven't got a pulse back since there has been no heartbeat for about 2 to 3 minutes. So we intubated her." says the paramedic in the back of the rig. They took Gabby straight to theatre where Dr Bekker and Dr Rhodes joined her. They removed the piece of shrapnel from her side but the bleeding was too great. Gabby coded again and it was harder to bring her back then the first time, she was giving up. They managed to revive her but if she coded again they might not be able to bring her back.

**4 Hours later in the waiting room.**

Kim, Kevin and Maggie had all been discharged. They all had a clean bill of health. They felt like they have been waiting all day twiddling their thumbs waiting on some news about Hailey, Erin and Gabby. Dr Choi came out first. "Natalie has cuts bruises all over her body. she has a brain haemorrhage so she will need to be intubated for a while, while she heals she may need to be put on mediation long term to deal with her brain damage. But she made a lucky escape." Ethan explained to everyone. "What about Gabby, Erin and Hailey?" Voight asked. "I don't know sorry but if anyone wants to see Natalie you ae free too but only 1 to 2 people at a time please." Ethan says. "Thank you Dr Choi" Maggie says. "I'm gonna go see Natalie" Maggie says as she walks off. Maggie has seen lots of people in coma's but she never imagined she would see her best friend in one. Se didn't want to touch he. she looked so fragile so tiny in that big hospital bed. Maggie sat besides her just watching her chest rise and fall. she looked so peaceful. Maggie was then told to go back to the waiting room so she left sand sat back down with the rest of the team. "How is

she" Atwater asked. "Good I think but she's not gonna be conscious any time soon. Have you heard any news on Erin or Hailey its been hours?" "Nope nothing" Maggie said.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still in the waiting room waiting for an update on the rest of their fallen crew. About 30 minutes later Dr. Choi and Dr Bekker came out in the waiting room. "So first of all Hailey has a severe infection in her leg which was caused by the structure that came down. We don't know yet but we may need to amputate." Dr Choi explaned. "But you can save the leg right."Asked Antonio. "As I said we don't know yet" Ethan replied. Ava stepped forward. "Ok so Erin has cuts and bruises a broken leg, a severe concussion she still hasn't regained conciousness yet" Dr Bekker explained. "But she's gonna be ok right?" voight asked. "Well when she came in she crashed so we had to interbate her and she hasn't started breathing on her own so we have to keep the tube in until she can breathe on her own. You can see them both now Hailey is in room 223 and Erin is in 224." said Ava as her and Dr Choi left. Voight, Jay and Antonio went to Hailey and Erins room. Antonio visited Hailey while Voight and Jay visited Erin. Antonio walked into Hailey's room "Hey Hails how you doing?" "I'm doing good how is everyone else?"

"Natalie is gonna be fine in time, Maggie Kevin and Kim are also fine just some scraps Erin has a broken leg, head wound she's intubated but there hopeful that she will be fine in a couple of days same as Natalie" Antonio explained.

"What about Gabby?" Hailey asked. "She's in surgery but it dosen't look good she coded on the way to med we are all hopeful that she will make it. Casey is so worried." Oh god how is Jay after Adam and Will's death?" "Too be honest I don't know he seems to be more distant, he just needs time to process what has happened" Hailey agreed as Antonio said goodbye then he visited Erin.

"Hey how is she doing?" "She's doing ok we won't know more until she wakes up " Voight says worring looking at her in that hospital bed fragile vulreable. "I'm going to go get some coffee any of you want one" Antonio asked as he left the room. "Yeah thank you" Jay and Hank replied.

Jay was alarmed when he heard the heart machine beping like crazy and then a massive crash noise coming directly from Hailey's room. Jay and Hank sprung into action and rushed into hailey's room. "Hailey you ok? why are you out of bed?" Jay asked as he grabbed Hailey just in time before she collapsed to the floor because of her broken leg. "I'm fine i wanted to see how Erin is doing" "You can't be walking around on that leg did you forget that you popped the bone out and you have an infection" Hailey started feeling funny. "Hailey what's wrong?" "I don't know i feel funny i can't see properly" just as she said that she started seizing "Put her on the bed secure her head lets give her somemthing to calm her down" after 3 miutes she finally stopped fitting they intubated her and took her for a head ct to see if it has damaged her brain. Antonio came back to see Voight and Jay standing at the door of Hailey's room, "What the hell happened?" Antonio asked getting worried. "She had a seizure they took her to get a head ct to rule out any damage done" Voight replied as he walked back to Erins room. Antonio and Jay walked back into the waiting room. "Hey Antonio, Jay how's Erin and Hailey" "Erin is fine she's stable but ummm..." Jay started trailing off. "Jay what is it?" "Ok so Hailey had a seizure so they had to take her up for a head ct to rule out any perminate damage" "But she's gonna be ok right?"Atwater asked "We don't know yet, just have to pray for the best" Antonio said. They all sat down waiting on news on Hailey and Gabby.

About 40 minutes Dr Rhodes came out "How is she"Casey asked. "I'm sorry but it's not good news, we got the chunk of shrapnel from her abdomen but she coded during the surgery we got her back but she was dead for at least 35 minutes. We are afraid that she will never wake up, she's brain dead!" "NO SHE'S NOT DEAD SHE'S ALIVE I WANT TO SEE HER PLEASE YOUR LYING" Casey saying not wanting to agree of what Connor just said. "I will take you to see her"Connor said. Severide went with him for support. They got to Gabby's room and Matt sat beside her "I'm so sorry baby please don't go please" Matt says gripping Gabby's hand. She was slowly dying. "Why is her heart rate and oxygen sats going down?"Severide asked. "We couldnt repair the injury to her stomach because she had coded for so long there was no point she would be dead either way I'm sorry"

Back in Erins room - Jay and Voight sat in there. Jay had told Voight about Gabby. Then Severide walked into the room "It's not good she's gonna die in the next few hours" "But if she was brain dead surely Casey would take as long as possible to decide?" Jay asked. "They couldn't repair the damage in her stomach caused by the shrapnel because she had coded for so long that she would be dead either way so we need to find Antonio. Do you know where Antonio is?" "He should be with Hailey they moved her across this floor to the icu" Jay told him. "Ok thanks" Sevride then wandered off to try and find Antonio. He went up to a nurses station "Do you know where i could find Hailey Upton?" "That room right there" a nurse said as she pointed to the room where she was. "Hey Antonio I need you to come with me" "Why what's happened is it Gabby, it is isn't it she's dead isn't she God" Antonio says while freaking out "She's gonna die in the next few hours, she's brain dead and her stomach is still bleeding she's gonna bleed out so you need to come with me and say goodbye Im so sorry" Severide said as a tear fell from his face, Gabby and Him had a great friendship and with Shay Gabby helped them out so much and now she's gonna die. Kelly guided Antonio to Gabby's room where they said goodbye "Hey sis it's gonna be ok you go, we'll be fine" Antonio said as he broke down. Antonio had to get out of there get some fresh air. Casey went to the toilet and Severide went back to the waiting room to tell everyone they should also say goodbye. All of them went to Gabby's room one by one sat next to her relived memories of her told stories. "We will make a firefighter outta you" Hermann was saying livng a memory "You did good Gabby you did good" They had all finished but Kidd she sat down "Hey Gabby, umm, remember when we were at that firefighters competition and we pranked that young kid from firehouse 92 he crapped his pants. Your jokes were always funny and you are the best person I know Gabby Dawson I'm gonna miss you so much" Stella said as she cryed by Gabby's side. They all sat in Gabby's room as she died peacefully they all left shortly after.

Voight went back to Erins room "Hey Kiddo, Gabby just died" Voight says shedding a tear from his eye trying to hide it. A few more hours past and Erin was still not awake Hank decided to stay with her that night just in case she woke up he didn't want her to wake up alone. Voight was awake just staring at Erin then her hand moved, Hank moved towards the bed "Erin, Kiddo can you hear me?" Then she opened her eyes and looked directly at Hank. "somebody get Dr Bekker!" After a couple of minutes Dr Bekker walking into Erin's room. "Hey Erin it's Ava, can you hear me? Blink once for no twice for yes" Erin blinked twice. "Ok Erin can you feel this " Ava started touching her feet with a metal hammer that they use to test whether someone has full function. she blinked twice. "Cant you take the tube out?" Voight asked. "No not until she can breathe properly on her own" "How do you know when she can breathe properly?" "Well her oxygen sats will go up to 98 to 99%, when she can breathe on her own with the tube she will start coughing and choking and when that happens we will relax her and take the tube out. But for now we will make you as comfortable as possible."

A week went by Erin was still intubated Hailey still has an infection, Natalie was intubated still. Antonio went on his daily visits to visit Erin, Hailey and Natalie. he visited natalie first told her what was going on then visited Hailey told the bad guys they have caught and how the whole team miss her and Erin. then last but not least he visited Erin. He walked in and saw she was sleeping so he just sat beside her. He sat there for about 10 minutes then she woke up and starting coughing and choking "Help, get me Dr Bekker!" Dr Bekker rushed in gave Erin some medicine then slowly took the tube out Erin let out a big cough and started gaging. Ava got suction and cleared her airway so she didn't choke. "Hey Erin welcome back. Do you know who this is?" she said pointing at Antonio. "An..to..nio?" Erin croked from her throat being so sore. "Ok Erin good news you seem to be able to know people and know objects so we can rule off any brain damage but we still do need to check whether you can walk independently but we can't do that because you broke your leg" Ava started chatting. Antonio stepped out of the room to ring Hank and tell him the good news. "Voight?" Answered Voight as he picked up the phone. "Hey its Antonio Erin is awake she woke up like 15 minutes ago" Antonio said. "Ok i'm on my way". Voight got to the hospital about 10 minutes later. He walked into Erins room "Hey Kiddo" "Hey Hank"Erin says as she coughs up mucus. "Why does she have that cough?" Voight asked. "We don't think it's anything serious but we will keep an eye on it" Ava explained. "How long am I gonna be here?" Erin asked. "A week maybe 2 but we need to get your oxygen sats up so save your breath relax" ava demanded. "Hey Hank what were you saying while i was intubated?I could hear some bits when you came to visit" "There is so easy way to say this but Gabby died last week" "Oh god how?" Erin asked sounding confused. "What do you mean? You, Natalie, Maggie, Gabby, Kim and Kevin were involved in a car crash" Antonio says sounding worried now. "Oh! So why is Hailey in the hospital?" "A structure fell on her which led to a infection but she will hopefully make a full recovery." Dr Bekker explained before she left the room. They had all forgotton she was in the room. After a while they all left giving Erin some time to rest.


	3. Mission

**3 weeks later **

Erin and Hailey had been discharged within the week Hailey infection had leared she had to wear a steralised cast thing to keep it from getting infected again. Erin head had healed and her leg was healing. Natalie was still in the hospital on the vent her lung had reinflated so they took out the chest tube drain but she would lost likely have some brain damage but they didnt know what it was yet because she hadnt woke up which is also a bad sign. Adams, Wills and Gabbys funeral is in 2 weeks so everyone is getting prepaired.

Connor has some break time left so he decided to visit Natalie upstairs. "Hey Natalie everyone sends their love and get well soon" She just lied there so fragile, he wishes he could help her. "Well I better get back to work see you later" As he held her hand she squeezed it weakly but he definently felt it. "Natalie hey if you can hear open your eyes" Her eyes flattered open shut open shut "Hey come on Nat you got this just open your eyes please" Another couple minutes had passed Connor paged dr Abrahms to get a neuro consult. "Hey how is she" Connor asked. "Well she just needs a bit more time to adjust she is awake but she dosent seem to want to open her eyes just keep talking to her and hopefully she will open her eyes soon" "Thank you Sam" Connor sat with her for a bit longer wanting her to open her eyes he sat in the chair looking at Natalie wishing that this never happened to her. Connor starts dozing off but he hears this moan "Hey Natalie open your eyes come on please" Her eyes flickered open. "Hey sweetie I'll go get Sam ok just hang in there" Natalie did just that held on for the doctor. A couple minutes Connor came back not just with Sam but with Maggie and Goodwin. "Hey look who's awake" Maggie says as she holds Natalie's hand but Natalie let out a confused look this was just the beginning...

A couple hours later Natalie was breathing on her own so they took the tube out and Sam started asking her questions "Hey ok Dr Manning I'm going to ask you some questions. Do you know where you are? If you could just blink for me once for no twice for yes" Natalie sat there trying to think and after about 30 seconds she blinked twice "Ok that's great ok do you know who this is?" Sam says pointing at Connor. another 30 seconds passed and blinked once Connor's heart shattered into a million pieces at her response "Ok that's fine do you know who this is?" He says pointing at Maggie. Tears started falling from her eyes she blinked once "Ok it's ok that's all I need for now you just relax try to get some sleep." They left the room Goodwin decided to stay with Natalie. "Sam why dosen't she remember us?" "It could be amnesia but time will tell wether she has severe defisits.

**BACK IN NATALIE'S ROOM**

"Do I know you?" Natalie asked as another tear fell from her eye. "Yeah you do I'm your boss" Goodwin replied. "Ah you seem like a nice boss." she paused "Have I been good have you ever have any problems with me" "Nope your good as gold" Goodwin said as she smiles at Natalie. "Hey can I ask you a question?" "Yeah of course" "Do I know those 2 outside?" She says pointing at Connor and Maggie. "You do they are your work colleague" Natalie just nodded. "I remember he came to visit me a lot everyday I could hear the same voice and when I woke up he was here." "It'll come back to you just keep trying" "I'll be outside if you need me" Goodwin said that as she exited the room. "Hey how is she" Connor asked. "She can't remember anything she remembers you going to see her everyday she could hear your voice but she doesn't know who you are" "Oh god does she know that Will is dead and the accident" Connor asked. "I don't think she does" "Well who is going to tell her?" Maggie asked "I'll do it" Connor says as he starts walking into her room.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Connor asked "Sure what's up" "Umm ok you were in a accident do you remember that" Natalie shook her head "You were in a car crash you had a severe head wound and broken ribs that were deflating your lungs so we had to put a chest drain in to reinflate them. But before the accident you fiancé Will he died Nat I'm so sorry" She had a confused look on her face. she started to stir "Hey Nat what's up" "Why cant I remember anything I just want my life back. Please help me!"

**District 21**

Erin and Hailey went to there work place and decided to see everyone they were bored of sitting at home doing nothing. Erin thought Hailey needed to see people she didn't want to leave her alone. They both hobbled up the stairs. Atwater noticed them first. "Hey look who it is, welcome back ladies" "Thanks" Erin replied as she sat down at her desk. Then the rest of them greeted them. Voight returned to the station and saw Hailey and Erin. "Hailey, Erin my office please" They both made their way to Voight's office. "First of all welcome back it's good to see you both up and doing well" They both nodded. "Hailey, HAILEY" then she snapped out of it "What!" "You day dreaming or something." "Sorry won't happen again" "No it's alright the reason I called you in here is because Hailey I want you to say a few words about Adam at the funeral I will aswell" "Erin I called you in here because I want you and Hailey to go to firehouse 51 and see if Casey and someone else will say some words about Gabby and go to the hospital after that I know it is a big ask but I can rely on you 2 to do this" "Ok got it" Erin replied as she got up and started walking out the door then was followed by Hailey. Hailey helped Erin out the door seeming tho she didn't have crutches and Erin did, but before Hailey got out the door Voight called her back "I'll meet you downstairs" Erin said as she exited. "How's your leg?" "Its good thanks" "How are you doing with everything that happened. My door is always open if you need someone to talk too" Hailey was a bit shocked in her mind that was Voight said she had never seen her boss like that before. "Ok I'll keep that in mind I got to go don't want to keep Lindsay waiting" "Ok I'll see you later"

**Firehouse 51**

Hailey and Erin got a taxi to firehouse 51 and they walked in and where greeting by everyone there. "Hey guys" Severide said "What brings you 2 to firehouse 51" "We are here on the behalf of the District and intelligence we are here to ask if somebody would say some words about Gabby" Erin asked "I think Casey was panning on saying something at the funeral but why is intelligence getting involved?" Kelly asked "Well Voight is having all 3 funerals one after the other so Adam would be first then Will's and then Gabby's if that is ok he just wanted me to come here and confirm plus we wanting to drop in to see how you all were doing" "Oh ok tell Voight it's fine to have them all at once and Hailey I'm sorry to hear about Adam send our regards to your team" "Thanks" Hailey said.

"Hey Kelly can I talk to you alone?" Erin asked as she left the common room. "Yeah what's up" Kelly asked. "How you been really you can be honest with me?" "I'm fine really" Kelly says. Erin pulls him into a hug. "I'm just how did this happen?" "I know It's hard you'll get through it"

"You think?" kelly asked.

"Of course you will you've got amazing friends and family surrounding you and Casey needs you, you need each other"

Erin replied as they went back to the common room. They said their goodbyes and headed of to Med.

**Chicago Med**

As they got to the ER they saw Connor go to the doctors lounge so they followed him in. "Hey Connor how's Nat?" Hailey asked. "Um she's awake but she dosen't remember anything she dosen't know who any of us is" Connor said as you could hear a crack in his voice.

"Hey don't worry she'll get her memory back. Anyway the reason we are here is because we are doing Will Ruzek and Gabby all at once so we were gonna ask one or 2 of you to make a speech about Will" Erin ask getting sraight to the point.

"Come on we will go to Goodwin and she can decide seeming though this is her hospital"Connor said as he guided them to her office. They got to her office knocked on the door and walked in. "Erin Hailey what can i do for you" Goodwin asked as they walked through the door.

"We were wondering if you can pick 2 members of staff to make a speech for the funeral. We are doing all 3 in one so everyone is together supporting each other."Erin said. "Well I will say something about Dr. Halstead and Connor if you wouldn't mind saying something about Will." "Yeah of course anything to help you guys' we will see you at the funeral." Connor said as they left Goodwins office. "Hey can i go see Natalie?" Haiey asked. "Sure I was just going to check up on her" Connor said. "Hey guys i'm gonna go back to the station tell Voight who is doing the speeches i'll text you later" Erin said as she waited for the elevator.

**Natalie's Room**

"Hey Nat you got a visitor" Connor said as Hailey entered the room. "Who are you?" Natalie asked. "My name is Hailey Upton i'm with the CPD intelligence unit"

"What do you want am I in trouble?" Natalie asked.

"No I just wanted to pop in and see you if you need anything" Hailey asked.

"My memory." Natalie smiled a little.

"I'm sure it will come back soon. I got to go and you have to rest I will catch you later" Hailey said as she walked out the door.

**District 21**

Hailey walked upstairs to intelligence to see that everyone was out, she saw Erin sat at her desk she walked up to her.

"Hey how's Natalie" Erin asked.

"Yeah she's doing better she just wants her memory back" Hailey expressed as she sat down. after about 45 minutes the team came back from their case and Erin and Hailey walked into Voight's office.

"So Matt Casey Sylvie Brett and Wallace Boden will say some words for Gabby and Connor Rhodes Sharon Goodwin are gonna say some words about Will." Erin said as she sighed.

"Ok thank you ladies now go and rest thanks for doing that for me" Voight said as the ladies left his office.


	4. The Funerals

**2 Weeks later**

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone was grieving. Erin and Jay had moved to Hailey's place to keep an eye on her with her leg and to make sure she can grieve. Jay woke up first and got some coffee and started making breakfast. Erin woke up next she came out to see her boyfriend cooling them breakfast. Her leg had healed up nice as she walked over.

"Morning, your up early" She said.

"Yeah couldn't sleep dreading today" he replied.

A while had passed and Hailey still hadn't come out her bedroom yet.

"Hey eat up I'm gonna see if Hailey is awake," Jay said as he walked down the hallway. He opened the door to see Hailey still in her bed.

"Hailey you need to get up you need to eat something" She didnt respond . So Jay got on top of the covers of the other side of the bed and layed next to Hailey. They lied there for at least 20 minutes then Hailey snapped out of it and started panicking.

"What's the time oh were gonna be late" Hailey said as she bolted from her bed in a little bit of pain.

"Hailey it's fine we got plenty of time" Jay said as he left the room leaving Her time to get ready and he went back to the kitchen to get some food.

All of the others were getting ready for the upsetting day ahead. They all made their way to firehouse 51 then went to the church. Jay notices something isn't quite right with Hailey. "Hailey you alright?" Jay asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine" Hailey said not fine, her leg had been bothering her for a couple days and she doesn't want to bury her boyfriend. They got to the church at about 1 the service starts at 1.30. Jay asked at last moment if he could say some words about Will.

**1.30 pm**

The service started and they all took their seats and it began. The SVU team from New York came to the funeral to support everyone and seeming though they knew Adam they thought they would pay their respects.

Brett and Casey comforted each over as he went up to say some words about his wife. "Gabby was a one of a kind she always got into trouble and she was feisty and never stood down at a challenge and I am really lucky to have been her husband. For better for worse I love you Gabby" he said as he kissed her coffin "Goodbye baby" then he sat down, most people were crying at his heartfelt speech. Then it was Brett's go. she said hers then Wallace then finally Antonio. "Gabby was a fighter she loved to box she would always floor me and I wish I had never shown her those moves" Everyone let out a little giggle at Antonio's joke then he continued "anyway she was a great little sister and I'll miss you sis make sure you'll wait for me won't you."

After Gabby's service was over it was Adams. Voight started with his speech.

" Adam was a great colleague and a fantastic detective and anyone would have the honour of working or even knowing Adam Ruzek" he concluded as he sat down and Hailey went up. "Adam was such a kind man and an amazing colleague and such a loving boyfriend." Hailey stopped for a minute as she went funny. then she overcame it and continued. "He was a charmer..." Then she couldn't talk anymore then sat down. Jay comforted her when she sat down reasuring her.

After Adam's service last but not least it was Wills. Goodwin spoke first. "Dr Will Halstead was a tremendous fellow who worked in the ED. He always had such a positive attitude to caring for patients and that's what everyone loved about him." Goodwin looked over to see Natalie. "And he was a beloved fiancé brother and son."

As Goodwin continued her speech something wasnt right with Natalie she started pressing her fingers against her head as Goodwin was saying more and more that's when she saw him she saw Will she remembered but it was too late. Maggie notices that she is in pain and she needs to get her out of there. They quietly left before Natalie's breathing got heavierand shallower. "Nat breathe ok it's just me ok. Is it you head.?"

"As the intense pain in her head subsided for a moment she looked up and saw Maggie " Maggie?" She said faintly but loud enough for Maggie to hear her.

"Nat you know me?" Nat calmed down a little before she spoke again.

"Yeah Maggie Lockwood charge nurse in the ED where I work the person who kept coming to see me is Connor Rhodes trauma surgeon. And I know that we are having a funeral for a cop named Adam Ruzek Gabby Dawson and my Fiencè Will" Thats when she broke down. "I remember when he died, I remember everything" she said as she sobbed.

Back in the church Jay was giving a speech about Will. When it had finished They all gathered outside, where they saw Natalie crying into Maggie. Connor went up to her. She just hugged him as she cryed. "Nat what's the matter?"

"He's gone, I'll never get him back" she expressed. "Wait you remember?" he asked. "Yeah I remember him dying I remember you visiting me everyday couple of hours I could hear your voice I remember everything." He just hugged her continuously.

Jay said his last goodbye to Will, Erin was by his side "Are you ok" "I will be I just gotta keep going for Will's sake." They walked outside the church to see Hailey by herself at the far corner of the entrance of the church. "Hailey what's wrong" Erin asked just beating Jay to it. "I feel funny" Hailey said as Jay struggled to register what she just said, it took him back to her hospital room at that moment, the moment she started seizing. His thoughts are immediately shut down as Erin brought him down to earth. They further investigated what was wrong with her. she started chatting nonsense that neither of them could understand. "I need some help" he shouted but he didn't come back to planet earth in time, he found Hailey collapsing he couldn't reach her. Luckly Sargent Olivia Benson got to her in time to catch her. she lowered her to the ground as Dr Ava Bekker ran up to her. " Hailey can you hear me" She just groaned. "How long has your leg been hurting?" "A week maybe less" She said as she struggled to catch her breath. They rolled up her jeans to see her wound had opened up again. "Hailey how did this happen? Have you been cleaning out the wound?" Hailey just shook her head as she fell into unconsciousness.

**_Why hasn't Hailey been cleaning out her wound? Find out in the next chapter when it comes out. _**


	5. The Hospital

The ambo had arrived and took Hailey to the hopsital. Sargent Benson went with them and told Jay to get someone to drive him there. Erin offered as they rushed to the hospital. Connor who was also at the funeral had to leave Natalie with Maggie and helped Dr Bekker and quickly drove to the hopsital aswell. As the ambo arrived so did Connor. "Female 28, re-infection left uncleaned severely sepsis" said Dr Bekker as she rushed through the ED doors. The Intelligence weren't far behind the ambo breaking through red lights. Jay had wished he had kept a closer eye on her then he would of noticed that she wasn't cleaning her wound, he also wondered why she hadn't been cleaning it. As they arrived at Chicago med they were all pushed into the waiting room.

**Treatment 2**

Sargent Benson was by her side the whole way she wasn't going to leave she was closer to Olivia than everyone knew. Like when the cops got called on Hailey's dad after he beat her mum and herself, then it went downhill from there. Hailey's mum went to a dark place and had to have special treatment for all the years of abuse. Hailey went into care for a bit but nobody wanted to foster or even adopt a 14 year old. But Olivia was by her side from that day she called her whenever she felt low or was in trouble. She was like a second mum to her. She chose to be a cop because of her, but there will always be a dark place in her. In the all 4 years of Hailey working in intelligence she never mentioned it she keeps a lot inside. She snapped back into the present as Connor and Ava walked in. "Hey how is she?" Olivia asked concerned. "Well she hasn't cleaned out her wound for at least 2 weeks and has probably been taking high pain medication to cope with the pain but today with the funeral it got overwhelmed. We are worried about organ failure or death but at this point we are keeping optimistic." Dr Bekker said as she left the room, Connor left with her. A few minutes later Hank walked in. "Do you know Upton on a personal level or something?" Voight asked. "Ok here goes everything. It was 14 years ago a neighbour called the cops about disturbance in a house they got there and the husband was beating the crap out of his wife and kid, the kid being Hailey, I gave her my card we kept in touch when she went into a dark place after her mum had to leave she went into foster care for about 10 months then left, the abuse took a toll on her life. I got a call one night for her saying that she was in trouble so I made my way to where she was and I saved her from these guys and making the worst decision of her life. I took her in for about 2-3 months then she got released back into her mums care and I'm guessing she has kept my card ever since. It's not kind of a public thing she wants everyone to know." Olivia explained. "Oh god Hailey" He said as he looked over at Hailey tube going into her mouth down her throat supporting her breathing. "She is required to tell the whole story Olivia" "Not when she wasn't a cop, she was 14 years old." "She could of told someone on the team why did she feel like she was alone in this? Why do you think she stopped cleaning her wound Olivia?" "I think after her boyfriend Adam Ruzek died she went into a dark just like she did when she was 14." Olivia expressed. "How dark was this place she fell into?" Voight asked really concerned now. "She went onto the streets smoking drinking then came the self harm then drinking bleach and so on!" "Why wasn't this on her record?" Voight said getting angry. "I don't know she must of used a fake name but something similar to her name.I'm so sorry Hank I should've stayed in contact with her" she said feeling bad. "What was her name when you met her?" "Hailey Anne Smith" Voight looked at her taking it in.

Hailey started to startle. "Hey Hailey can you hear me?" Voight asked with sympathy in his voice. she just looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She had a tube down her throat once again. she took a minute to gather her surroundings then doctors Bekker and Rhodes entered. "Hey look who's awake?" Ava said as she went closer to the bed. Hailey tried talking but had no luck and she was getting irritated she was murmuring someone's name but struggled with the tube. She started moving her hand like she had a pen and started writing something. J..a..y. "What is she trying to spell" Olivia asked. "It looks like Jay, go go get Jay now" he instructed to Olivia. Hank tried to keep her calm, to not pull out the tube or the IV sticking out her arm. A few minutes later Olivia came back with Jay and he rushed straight to her side. "Hailey, it's Jay, try calm down for me ok" she started to settle after about 5 minutes of staying with her.

She settled down enough then she fell asleep. Jay left the room to find the doctor but made sure to be quick so she wouldn't freak out again. After another 5 or so minutes Jay ran into Dr Bekker and Connor. "Hey Connor what happened with Hailey today?"

"Well obviously she hasn't been cleaning out her wound which has caused it to get severely infected. As for her freaking out and her behaviour of trying to pull out the tube I was suggest that she hasn't been cleaning it out on purpose" Connor suggested.

"But she wouldn't do that I don't understand." just as he started ranting Olivia said that Ava and Connor could go and she took him outside of Hailey so if she woke up she could see him. "What the hell is going on?!" Then she explained to Jay everything that had happened to Hailey during her childhood years and Jay just stood there in disbelief with his hand by his mouth looking shocked.

"This makes sense, why she did this why she is in such a state." Jay started but Voight butted in.

"With what happened with Ruzek"

"Yeah that but there is something else she keeps getting these messages from an unknown number she was in the shower once and he phone kept going off so I took a look" he paused

"Well what did it say!" Voight says getting impatient

"It said something like 'You can't Avoid my messages forever I am going to find you and you are going to pay for calling the cops on me and getting me put into prison for those 3 years' then he looked like what was initials"

"Could it be a person who she arrested" Voight suggested

"But she has arrested so many people the list in huge." Jay replied

"What were the initials?" Olivia asked.

"M.S"

Olivia looked down then started pacing.

"I think I know who that is"

"Who?" Hank and Jay both asked.

"Mark Smith he is"...…

She was about to finish her sentence when Hailey started coding.

**This is chapter 5 done will try to have the next one out soon. Do you reckon it was Hailey's Dad? **


	6. chapter 6

**just a head up later in the chapter the ' is writing from a tablet and " is speech just so nobody gets confused **

Jay had to leave Hailey's bedside so he went home. Erin was still awake when he got home, she was with Olivia.

"Hey Erin how was work?"

"Yeah you know same old. We still haven't been able to find Hailey's dad yet but we will" Erin said.

"Yeah I hope you do" he replied.

"Anyway why are you home I thought you were staying with Hailey?"

"No they kicked me out plus I could do with a shower" Jay said as he walked to the bathroom.

Erin Jay and Olivia had quite a good night they drank got to know each other better it was good for Jay to be around people Erin hadn't seen Jay smile in like weeks so this was good for him. They went to sleep and woke up the next morning at a decent time. He got dressed had breakfast, when Erin came out.

"Morning Babe" Erin said

"Morning, breakfast?"

"Yeah sure"

soon after Erin came out Olivia popped her head around the corner and sat down with Erin as they ate. They got dressed ready for work, since Olivia was staying here for a little while she thought she could help out intelligence in any way she could especially finding Hailey's dad.

"God it's weird without Hailey here" Erin said as she started at the couch where Hailey would sit every morning.

"She'll be home before you know it" Olivia replied. Then suddenly Jay got a call Erin just assumed it was work.

"Hello" he said after he answering the phone.

"Hi this is a nurse from Chicago med we are calling because Hailey is starting to wake up" As she said that Jay darted for his shoes put them on and went straight to the door. "Where are you going so fast?"

"That was the hospital they said Hailey is starting to wake up" and with that all 3 left to go the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital Jay Erin and Olivia made their way to Hailey's room just in time to see her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hailey open your eyes"

Hailey could hear a familiar voice but didn't know who it was too early in waking up for her to know she was tired even though she felt like she had been asleep for a year. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dr Rhodes Dr Bekker Jay Erin and Olivia? Why was Olivia here? it took Hailey a minute to remember why Olivia was here, she was at the funeral she rode with her to the hospital. She kept her eyes on Olivia as tears fell.

"Hailey if you can hear squeeze my hand"

Hailey squeezed it.

"Good that's good can you wiggle your toes?"

She wiggled the uninjured leg but it was too painful to move the other one

"Hailey does it hurt to wiggle your toes on your injured leg blink once for no twice for yes"

she blinked twice.

"ok Sweetie we'll get you some pain medication.

"Do you know why your in the hospital?" Connor asked.

She thought about it for a minute then blinked twice. She knew what she did it was stupid she promised herself she never go bad like she did when she was 14 again but she did, she silently cried. The tube was still in her throat it was irritating her but she needed it.

"We will come back and check up on you in a bit rest up"

"Hey Hails you had us worried for a minute" Erin said but her phone started ringing perfect she thought to herself.

"Hey it's work I gotta go, can I talk to you 2 outside for a minute please." all three of them walked outside.

"Voight just messaged me they found Hailey's dad I've got to go" but before she could leave Jay spoke up.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

" Yeah but don't you wanna be here for Hailey?" Erin added?

"Yeah but this is more important. Olivia I know this is a big ask but could you stay with her?"

"Of course I will"

Jay and Erin left and Olivia went back into Hailey's room.

"Hey Kid how you feeling?" the brunette asked her. She put the thumbs up.

"Good, I'm going to stay with you today as Erin and Jay have work, Jay wouldn't of left if it wasn't important."

Hailey understood, she started write in the air Olivia understood what she was asking for. "I'll go find something for you to write with I'll be back in a minute" and Olivia returned within minutes with a tablet to write with. She began writing and she turned it around and Olivia read it 'I'm so sorry Olivia I failed you I'm a failure. I said I would never go back to how low I was before but I did I messed up'

"Honey it wasn't your fault he died and nobody could of anticipated that would happen you've got to stop blaming yourself."

then she began typing again. 'Does Voight know?'

"Yeah he does Hailey I'm sorry"

tears began running down her face 'He's gonna fire me'

"Hailey look at me he is not going to fire you."

'no it's not' but Olivia left that conversation.

"But there is something I want to talk to you about why didnt you tell me your father had been threatening you?"

'how do you know?'

"Jay saw the messages when you were in the shower. That's why they both had to go to work they found your father and they are going to send him back to prison and we're going to get a restraining order against him ok"

'ok'

"Ok you sleep I'm be right here"

* * *

Back at the district Voight Erin and Jay had just brought in Hailey's dad. They took him to a interrogation room. Jay entered soon after Voight and they sat down. Erin was behind the Glass.

"Why am I here?" Mark snarled.

"You are here because of those messages to send to your daughter Hailey Upton" Voight started.

"I didnt send her no messages I haven't spoken to her since she locked me up little bitch"

"Well messages from her phone say different, so tell us what where you planning to do with her?"

"I've got to say it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, so can I go now"

"The only place your going is back to prison!" growled Jay.

"I highly doubt that"

Voight and Jay stood outside.

"The little prick ain't gonna say anything" Jay said getting annoyed.

"just to be safe we'll put a restraining order on him and get sometime to stay with Hailey at all times until We can get this sorted out" Voight said. Voight's phone went off "It's Olivia, Hailey is worried that I'm going to fire her because of what she did and because she lied, she's freaking out Olivia wants me to go to the hospital to talk to her"

" Oh god bless her she's stressed that you won't forgive her and with her father and Ruzek she must feel so alone isolated"

Voight replied to Olivia.

'I'll be there in a hour tops'


	7. Chapter 7

Voight had got the hospital within 45 minutes, he made his way up to Hailey's room.

"Hey Kiddo, how you feeling?" Voight asked as he walked into her room. Hailey looked at him as started crying.

"I'm so sorry Voight"

"I wish you had told me I could of helped you or at least told someone." Voight explained as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I just couldn't I don't like being treated like a victim, plus its never been bad in the past when he has tried to contact me" Hailey expressed as she wiped her tears

"We had a chat with your father a while ago, he's hard work"

"What do you mean what did he do" Hailey asked.

"He was bitchin about not being in contact with you and that what he has planned for you is none of our business so we decided to put out a restraining order against him and someone is going to be with you at all times probably just someone from intelligence." Voight explained.

"Sarge I don't need a babysitter I'm fine" Hailey said refusing their help.

"I don't care we are going to find something on him and make it stick and he will go away for the rest of his life"

Hesitantly Hailey finally agreed to get them off her back and she was discharged a few days later. She wasn't allowed to work until she had seen a therapist about what had happened and was not aloud back to work until the doc signed off on it. 3 weeks and 6 sessions later and Hailey was ready even though the psychiatrist knew she wasn't ready yet. They both agreed that she could come back to work but was on desk duty to ease back into it Hailey didn't like the idea but it was better then sitting at home constantly feeling anxious to see if her father was gonna come and bang down the door. She needed this to be back at work. When she arrived she walked up the stairs to be greeted by plat

"Hey Upton you alright?" Platt asked.

"All good sarge" she replied and continued walking to the stairs. She got up their to be greeted by Kim Voight and Antonio.

"Hey welcome back" Kim said as she hugged Hailey for what felt like forever, Voight and Antonio also gave their greetings. Kevin, Jay and Erin were busy working on undercover identity's. It has been a relatively fast day for Hailey doing paperwork sorting out and interviewing suspects and witnesses. Things got heated in the undercover op and it got a bit hairy but nothing they couldn't handle. Jay had gone to talk to Hailey earlier in the day and asked her how therapy was going and if her father had contacted her at all, he invited her to get a few drinks at Molly's but she really couldn't drink seeming though she was still on antibiotics she politely declined. He had offered just to buy her a orange juice or something but she still declined, she wanted to be alone but she didn't she didn't know what she wanted. Olivia had left Chicago after Hailey was discharged and messages her everyday to make sure she was doing alright, Hailey thought it was a nice gesture. And before she knew it the day had ended her shift was over a hour or so ago and she was still their doing paperwork. By the time she had finished her last bit of paperwork it was almost midnight, Voight was still at the office it was only those 2 there the rest were at Molly's.

"Hey you should get going finish the rest in the morning" Hank said as he walked out his office and looked at Hailey.

"Yeah just finished I'll be on my way out"

"Ok night Upton"

"Night Sarge" Hailey went into the locker room grabbed her bag and coat and walked down the stairs and walked out the precinct and was on the way to her car. As she was walking to her car something didn't feel right she had butterfly's in her stomach and she immediately knew something was wrong her hand wondered down to wear her gun is; securely on her belt she slowly got it out and turned around quickly and no one was their she thought she must be paranoid so she relaxed a little and that's when she felt something cold at the back of her neck. She couldn't do anything she stood there frozen.

"Well hello Hailey daddy's missed you" his first bit was sincere but he ended up sounding sarcastic. He took her gun from her waistband and shoved it down his back. He then hit her with the butt of his gun as he watched her fall to the ground he carried her to his car and drove off leaving her bag badge and keys on the floor.

The next day Jay and Erin woke up early got dressed had breakfast. They had been staying with Hailey ever since her leg injury they called her but she didn't answer so they just figured that she was sleeping and plus it was still quite early so they let her sleep and they drove to the precinct. They parked at got out of the car and walked to the precinct and Jay noticed Hailey's car he thought it was weird.

"Hey Erin isn't that Hailey's car?" he asked pointing to the car.

"Yeah, what is she doing here this early?" She asked.

Jay responded "Her bedroom door would have been open is she was here, let's go check it out" as they walked near the car they immediately saw a bag in the front seat and her phone keys and badge on the floor, blood drops on the floor and at that moment they knew something terrible had happened. Erin got her phone out and dialled Voight. It took a couple of rings then he answered.

"Voight" his voice scruffy

"Hank" she stopped mid sentence to hold back the tears.

"Erin what is it" Hank said getting impatient.

"It's Hailey someone took her!"


End file.
